La routine
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: La routine pour la Varia... léger XS.


_**La routine.**_

Tout avait commencé avec cette nouvelle mission.

Elle avait eu lieu à Venise, durant le carnaval annuel, bien évidemment. L'ennemi était de riches trafiquants d'armes qui avaient prévu de profiter du carnaval pour conclure leurs affaires dans l'un des luxueux hôtels de la ville. Les armes étaient prédestinées à massacrer quelques demi-douzaines de familles mafieuses, et c'est pour cette raison que les Vongola s'y étaient mêlés.

C'était la Varia qui avait été chargée de cette mission. Les instructions étaient simples : tuer l'ennemi. Mais il avait fallut que les choses se compliquent.

Il fallait dire aussi que l'adversaire avait été imprévisible ; la Varia les avait sous-estimés.

...

Squalo haleta difficilement, portant le corps inanimé de Bel sur son dos. Ils étaient dans l'un des couloirs de l'hôtel, tous deux dans un piteux état. L'épéiste déposa un instant son lourd fardeau contre un mur et tenta de rétablir le contact avec les autres membres de la Varia. Malheureusement leurs communications avaient été brouillées et il n'avait avait plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec les autres.

« Merde ! »

Squalo n'était pas inquiet, du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait se laisser croire. Ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui, ils avaient déjà affronté ce genre d'impasse des dizaines de fois et ils s'en étaient toujours sortis. Alors c'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer, il n'y avait aucune raison à cela !

Les pensées de l'épéiste furent interrompues par une plainte douloureuse à sa droite. Il tourna son regard vers le prince qui venait enfin de reprendre conscience, maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Oi ! Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant le corps du plus petit, lui retirant son masque vénitien.

Bel leva légèrement la tête puis la rabaissa en soupirant.

« Le prince est fatigué... »

« C'est pas le moment de dormir ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! »

Squalo tenta de le secouer mais Bel redevint rapidement inconscient. Il soupira, agacé et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre le prince sur son dos, une explosion retentit dans l'un des couloirs d'en face. Squalo avait seulement eu le temps de protéger son cadet de l'impact, alors que d'immenses flammes s'élevaient vers eux. L'épéiste souleva le plus vite qu'il put le prince et se mit à courir en direction du fond du couloir.

Heureusement, il aperçut trois ascenseurs dans le couloir en perpendiculaire. Il accéléra le pas, et lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur des portes des ascenseurs l'un d'eux s'ouvrit comme par miracle. D'un bond l'épéiste s'écrasa contre les parois métallisées en même temps que les portes se refermaient. Il se recroquevilla sur Bel lorsque que les parois se mirent à trembler violemment, alors que l'ascenseur faisait défiler les étages, secoué par l'assaut des flammes, menaçant de se détacher des câbles d'un instant à l'autre.

Il s'arrêta au 9ème étage, les portes s'ouvrant sur un couloir vide et calme. Squalo sortit instantanément et manqua de s'écrouler contre un mur. Les étages du dessous tremblaient sous les explosions qu'ils subissaient l'un après l'autre, déséquilibrant le fugitif. L'épéiste devait faire vite avant que cela n'atteigne encore une fois le même niveau que lui.

...

« Allo ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Squalo ? Bel ? »

Levi jura en fracassant l'appareil de communication au sol. Ça faisait presque une heure qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de l'épéiste et du petit prince. C'était eux qui avaient été chargés d'infiltrer l'hôtel en premier, libérant le passage et éliminant les premiers gêneurs, pour que la suite de la Varia puisse entrer en action. Les cibles se trouvaient au 5ème étage, il leur suffisait seulement d'entrer dans la pièce et tuer tout le monde, rien de bien compliqué. Mais apparemment quelqu'un avait découvert leur présence et avait alors riposté avec une série d'explosions qui bloquèrent le passage. Ainsi l'ennemi était toujours vivant et la Varia séparée en deux groupes. Bel et Squalo se trouvaient coincés aux étages supérieurs, impossibles d'accès dû aux dégâts causés par les explosions, et l'ennemi était introuvable.

« Fait chier !! » Jura encore Levi se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?! Boss ?! »

Xanxus appuyé contre un mur, les yeux fermés derrière un masque noir, ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

« _Calma_, Levi. » Dit-il en rouvrant les yeux et les braquant sur son gardien de la foudre.

Lussuria qui de son côté tentait vainement d'établir le contact avec son appareil commençait lui aussi à désespérer.

« Bossu ! Je suis inquiet ! Squalo-chan et Bel-chan ont dû subir les explosions ! Et le pire c'est qu'on va bientôt devoir sortir du bâtiment avant qu'il ne s'écroule ! »

Xanxus soupira en fermant à nouveau les yeux et croisant les bras.

« Vous me fatiguez, bande de déchets. » Puis doucement il s'extirpa du mur et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôtel, ses deux gardiens à sa suite.

...

Squalo jura en voyant arriver vers lui un petit groupe d'agents appartenant à l'ennemi. Il dut déposer Bel à terre pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants équipés d'armes à feu. Étant déjà blessé, Squalo eut plus de mal qu'il ne le cru à repousser les opposants, et sans qu'il n'eut le temps d'éviter il reçut une balle dans les côtes. Il siffla de douleur mais ne baissa pas sa garde et trancha les derniers assaillants encore debouts.

« Merde. » Souffla-t-il en s'écroulant ensuite contre le mur, une main appuyée sur sa nouvelle blessure.

Il respirait difficilement et sa vue commençait à se troubler légèrement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche, pas ici, pas maintenant. Bel avait encore besoin de lui et la mission devait être accomplie coûte que coûte ! Il avait justement entendu les voix affolées des cibles se diriger vers le toit du bâtiment où apparemment un hélicoptère allait venir les récupérer. Squalo devait les arrêter à temps, même s'il était au bout de ses forces.

Il se traîna contre le mur jusqu'au prince qui reposait par terre, respirant difficilement lui aussi. Il avait subi des dommages lors de la première explosion qui avait eu lieu au quatrième étage. Depuis lors Squalo avait dû le porter, ce qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

« Ma...mmon... » Gémit soudain ledit fardeau en s'accrochant aux épaules de l'épéiste qui le soulevait avec difficultés.

« On va y arriver, Bel. Accroche toi encore un peu. » Lui murmura-t-il en commençant à s'avancer vers la cage d'escalier qui menait jusqu'au toit.

Il avait dû se résoudre à prendre le petit prince dans ses bras comme un enfant, n'ayant plus assez de force pour le soulever sur son dos. De plus, un mouvement trop brusque risquerait de lui briser définitivement une côte. Il se traîna encore contre le mur, avançant à petits pas tremblants, atteignant avec grand peine la porte de la cage d'escalier. Et voyant les étages qui lui restaient encore à monter, Squalo su qu'il allait devoir abandonner le prince ici.

...

Xanxus grimaça en voyant arriver au loin un hélicoptère. Il comprit instantanément qu'il allait servir à sauver l'ennemi et que s'il était là c'était que Squalo et Bel n'avait pas réussi à les arrêter. Il jura.

« Bossu ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?!! » Couina encore la voix agaçante de Lussuria qui s'agitait au côté de Levi.

Lui même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'ils devaient faire. Son gardien de la pluie et de la tempête devaient sûrement agoniser quelque part dans ce foutu hôtel et l'ennemi allait se faire la malle sous leur nez. Xanxus fronça les sourcils, agacé.

« Levi, viens avec moi. Lussuria tu restes ici et tu fais venir les secours. »

Sur ces mots il dégaina ses armes à feux.

...

Squalo était maintenant à l'extérieur, accroupi derrière quelques palettes qui traînaient sur le toit, s'abritant des coups de feu. Il avait dû lui même attaquer à l'arme à feu, ne pouvant plus dans son état faire face à l'épée. Il avait déjà réussi à toucher l'une des cible et livrait maintenant bataille contre le reste qui s'étaient eux-même abrités derrière des bidons d'eau, attendant leur hélicoptère qui se faisait entendre au loin.

L'épéiste se passa une main sur le front, essuyant distraitement des gouttes de sueurs. Il s'inquiéta un instant pour Bel qu'il avait laissé à l'étage du dessous, espérant qu'aucun ennemi ne soit encore vivant à ce niveau là.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de se soucier plus longtemps de son collègue, puisque l'hélicoptère arriva, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et voyant la structure blindée de l'engin, il comprit qu'avec sa pauvre arme qu'il n'arriverait pas à percer la vitre pour descendre le pilote. Le seul moyen de les arrêter restait toujours de toucher les dernières cibles. Et l'occasion parfaite se présenta lorsque l'hélicoptère lâcha une échelle en corde vers laquelle l'ennemi courut s'accrocher. Squalo sortit de derrière les palettes, légèrement repoussé par le souffle du vent que produisaient les hélices de la machine volante, et se mit à tirer sans répit sur les derniers ennemis. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que l'hélicoptère lui même soit équipé de mitrailleuses.

« Putain ! » S'écria Squalo en se recroquevillant derrière sa minable petite pile de palettes, menacé par l'offensive.

Le pire fut lorsqu'il sentit une côte rompre sous les crispations de son corps. Il cracha du sang en toussant, geignant légèrement de douleur. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se relâcher, non, pas si près du but. C'est pourquoi, côte cassée ou non, Squalo se redressa douloureusement, et pointa encore une fois son arme vers les dernières cibles qui montaient encore dans l'engin. Il braqua l'arme au dessus de sa tête avec sa main artificielle, dans le but de ne pas se faire davantage mal. Et en effet lorsqu'une balle de la mitrailleuse toucha sa main il fut heureux de sa stratégie. Il prit alors l'arme de son autre main, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à remplacer le chargeur, il ressentit soudain une puissance écrasante dans son dos, une férocité effrayante qu'il connaissait très bien.

Il se retourna vivement et n'eut que le temps de voir un souffle de feu exploser l'hélicoptère, si puissant qu'il fut lui même balayé par la violence des flammes. Et, étant près du bord, Squalo tomba en jurant.

« Qui m'a foutu un Boss aussi con ?!! » Hurla-t-il dans sa chute, pestant en même temps contre sa douleur.

Tombant dos vers le sol, il voyait juste au dessus de lui, à travers ses cheveux qui se mêlaient devant sa figure, Xanxus qui volait dans les airs avec ses deux armes à feu. Il se dirigeait droit vers lui, le visage crispé par le vent, mais aussi de colère.

« Déchet ! Faut-il toujours qu'on vienne te sauver les fesses ?! » Lui cria-t-il en arrivant bientôt à sa hauteur.

Squalo grogna mais ne dit rien et se laissa attraper. Il gémit néanmoins de douleur au moment du choc lorsque Xanxus s'empara de son corps, frôlant presque le sol. Et sachant que son Boss ne pouvait pas bien voler tout en le portant, il s'accrocha de lui même à ses épaules, serrant les dents au supplice qu'il ressentait, encore augmenté quand une deuxième côte se brisa.

Xanxus survola encore quelques instants les rues de Venise, pour se poser finalement sur le toit d'une vieille maison, non loin de l'hôtel. Il posa Squalo gémissant de douleur sur la toiture, sa main appuyée sur l'ouverture de la blessure.

« Et Bel ? »

« Levi s'en est chargé. » Répondit Xanxus.

Il s'était assis à côté de lui, les yeux braqués sur la blessure, puis sur sa main artificielle qui était complètement bousillée.

« Je déteste ce genre de mission. » Soupira Squalo en fixant lui aussi sa main.

Xanxus soupira à son tour, passant une main dans les cheveux de son gardien de la pluie. Puis doucement il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, leurs masques vénitiens se frôlant. Squalo se laissa instantanément aller dans les bras de son Boss, relâchant enfin toute sa tension tandis que Xanxus le serra contre lui, lui communiquant son soulagement par des caresses légères pour ne pas le blesser plus.

« Déchet. »

**Fin**

**Me revoilà ~ **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé... Je sais c'est un peu inhabituelle, d'habitude je suis plus dans le genre drôle ou romance, mais puisque j'écris sur la Varia, il fallait que je fasse au moins une fois une scène d'action, mais qui se termine avec un peu de romance ! **

**Je tiens surtout à remercier encore une fois ma chtite Nora Elsa pour son aide et sa patiente ! **

**Ciaossu ~**


End file.
